Michael Braveheart
|birthplace = USA |roles = Background Actor Stand-in |characters = Martinez, multiple characters }} Michael Braveheart (born ) is an actor of Native American descent who worked as regular background actor and stand-in on , , , and , as well as in at least two . Braveheart is probably best known for his portrayal of Crewman Martinez on Star Trek: The Next Generation, beginning with the second season episode . He was seen throughout the series as well as in the films and . In addition, he portrayed various alien characters and Klingons in Deep Space Nine and Voyager. As a background actor he received no credit for his appearances. On several call sheets of The Next Generation he is listed as "Dr. Death" and he also worked occasionally as stand-in such as an utility stand-in on the fourth season episode . According to a call sheets, Braveheart was scheduled to appear in the fourth season episodes in Ten Forward and in corridor scenes but was not filmed or cut from the final episode. He was also scheduled to appear in the fifth season episodes in Ten Forward and in sickbay but did not appear in the final episodes. Braveheart was one of the background actors on the video game Star Trek: Klingon Academy in . A Klingon uniform worn by him was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay as well as his Starfleet uniform. On Wednesday , Bravheart was transformed into a Klingon for an official Paramount event, held at 3:30 pm. His makeup call was at 12:30 pm. On Tuesday , Braveheart was again transformed into a Klingon for an official Paramount event. The call sheet for this day noted his makeup call at 6:30 am. Braveheart trained acting under Ted Harris, Stella Adler, and Kim Stanley. He performed in stage plays such as "The Undefeated", "Talk To Me like The Rain", and "The Time Of Your Life". He is also experienced with celebrity makeup and hair, as print and web model and as one on one acting coach. Prior to his work on Star Trek, Braveheart was a regular background performer on the television series Cagney & Lacey in the 1980s. Meg Foster was a regular at the beginning while Stephen Macht and Stanley Kamel had recurring roles. Film work includes 's fantasy drama Always (1989, with James Lashly and Joseph Michael Roth), the crime drama One Good Cop (1991, with Kevin Conway, Tony Plana, Victor Rivers, Mike Hagerty, Barbara Townsend, and Henry Kingi, Jr.), and 's music drama The Doors (1991, with Mark Moses, Frank Military, Paul Williams, Titus Welliver, Allan Graf, Peter Crombie, Jad Mager, and Shannon Ratigan). More recently, Braveheart received special thanks in the end credits of the comedy Scumbag (2016). Star Trek appearances File:Martinez (Crewman).jpg|Crewman Martinez Recurring character (uncredited) File:Hegh'ta crewmember 1.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Bahrat's station alien 7.jpg|Alien customer (uncredited) File:Day of honor Klingon 3.jpg|Klingon warrior (uncredited) File:Unimatrix Zero member 4.jpg|Unimatrix Zero member (uncredited) File:Kohlars crewman 8.jpg|Klingon crewman (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Klingon guard (uncredited) File:Voroks officer.jpg|Klingon officer (uncredited) File:Somraw bridge officer 2.jpg|Klingon bridge officer (uncredited) File:Fusion patron 1.jpg|Fusion patron (uncredited) File:Klingon on repair station 1.jpg|Klingon on repair station (uncredited) Appearances as Martinez * ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * External links * * Michael Braveheart at ExploreTalent.com de:Michael Braveheart es:Michael Braveheart fr:Michael Braveheart Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers Category:Stand-ins